Over Protective Father
by KanameAngel
Summary: Naruto came over to see his lover Sasuke while the raven's parents were out. What will happen when Fugaku finds out? Read and find out. NaruSasu KyuuIta, Chapter Three Posted
1. Heart Ache

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

KanameAngel: Re edited I'm making some changes from what i was going to do. like Naruto and Sasuke going to be the same age and also I will be editing the other chapters and get them updated too.

Summary: Naruto came over to see his lover Sasuke while the raven's parents were out. What will happen when Fugaku finds out? Read and find out. NaruSasu/SasuNaru KyuuIta

Itachi: 20 years old and in his first year in collage.

Naruto: 17 years old and 11 grade in high school.

Kyuubi: 23 years old and in his last year in collage.

Sasuke: 17 Years old and 11 grade in high school.

Over Protective Father

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: Heart Ache

Sasuke was laying on his bed when he heard his window opening he looked over to see his lover Naruto coming into his room throw the window, Sasuke had a smile on his face when he walked up to his lover who put his arms around his waist while he put his arms around the blondes shoulder still having that loving smile Naruto love's to see.

"You seem to be really happy to see me; did you miss me?" Naruto said with a smile he held his raven who he wishes he could show off to the world and not hide his relationship with his raven since he was nineteen years and Sasuke was under age.

Sasuke nodded his head with the smile still on his face. "Yes I did, I just wish we can do this more." The raven said to his blonde who moved his arms away from Sasuke then took his hand into his pulled in to the raven's bed.

Naruto sat on the bed while the raven moved to sit on the blondes lap. "You know we can't I could go to jail for dating a minor." The blonde said looking into the black eyes that was his lover.

Sasuke sighed knowing it will never change until he turned eighteen, Naruto sense the raven's sadness he put his hand on the ravens chin pulled Sasuke in for a passionate kiss. Sasuke moved both of his arms around the blonde's shoulders again making the kiss more, rougher and needy; Naruto moved one of his arms to move closer. When it came to where they needed air they pulled away from each other.

"Are you sure we are alone?" Naruto asked moving so he could lay the sexy raven on the bed while his hands moved up and down on the raven's chest.

"Yes I'm sure." Sasuke said.

* * *

Itachi got out of the library after he finished his homework for his classes, not long after he was out side he sees a red hair male waiting for him to come out.

_Why is Kyuubi waiting for me_ Itachi thought to himself while he walked up to the red head that was smile at him. "What are you doing here?" Itachi asked stopping next to the red head.

Kyuubi was still smiling at him. "I just wanted to see the raven that won my heart." The red head said to the raven next to him.

"Oh who is this raven hair you are talking about?" Itachi asked still holding his books in his arms.

"He is right here next to me." Kyuubi said pulling the older raven for a passionate kiss, soon he let go so they can get some air.

Itachi smiled up at the red head who was smiling back at him. "Is this your way of asking me to come home with you?" the raven asked his soon to be lover.

"Yes so what if I am?" Kyuubi asked pulling the raven in his arms who was smiling back at him.

* * *

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha walked into their home after a long day of work and party they had to go to, Mrs. Uchiha looked around for her youngest son seeing he was not in the living room.

"Fugaku where is Sasuke?" Mikoto asked her husband who was wondering the same thing.

"I will go up stairs see if he is in his room." Fugaku said walking to the stairs started to walk up the stairs.

After he got up the stairs he walked to the door where his youngest son's room, he opened the door to see something he wished he didn't. Fugaku walked into the bedroom walked up to the bed pulled on the blondes hair pulling out of the bed. Naruto woke up with a shock of his life seeing his lovers father home already, when Sasuke woke up to see his father was home Fugaku pulled him out of his sons room.

Fugaku throw Naruto's clothes at him after throw him to the floor. "Get out of my house." Mr. Uchiha yelled at the blonde who was getting dressed. Naruto started to run down stairs until he came to the door ran outside to where his car was at.

Fugaku watched him leave the house when he turned his head he sees his son looking at him with anger and conversion.

To be continued in next chapter.

I hope you all like the first chapter.


	2. New Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Summary: Naruto came over to see his lover Sasuke while the raven's parents were out. What will happen when Fugaku finds out? Read and find out. NaruSasu KyuuIta

Itachi: 20 years old and in his first year in collage.

Naruto: 19 years old and 12 grade in high school.

Kyuubi: 23 years old and in his last year in collage.

Sasuke: 16 Years old and 9 grade in high school.

Over Protective Father

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Two: New Rules

Fugaku throw Naruto's clothes at him after throw him to the floor. "Get dressed and get out of my house." Mr. Uchiha yelled at the blonde who was getting dressed. Naruto started to run down stairs until he came to the door ran outside to where his car was at.

Fugaku watched him leave the house when he turned his head he sees his son looking at him from his bedroom door with anger and conversion look on his face. He walked up to his youngest son making Sasuke watch him closely.

"You can't see him anymore you are to come home straight from school, you can have anyone over." Fugaku said looking into his youngest son's eyes.

"You can't stop me from seeing him." Sasuke said looking into his fathers eyes.

"Yes I can you are still a minor and my son." Mr. Uchiha said looking at his son. "Give me your cell phone." Fugaku said with his hand out waiting for his son to hand him his cell phone.

"No you can't take my phone!" Sasuke said with an angry voice.

"I already told you I have the right to make your decisions for you, now give me your cell phone or you will not have any TV or Computer." Fugaku said with his hand out waiting for Sasuke to give him his phone.

Sasuke gave an angry sigh walked back into his bedroom to his night stand that was near his bed across from the door, after he grabbed his phone he walked back up to his father put the phone into his father's hand.

"Sorry Sasuke but this is for the best, take a shower come down stairs for dinner." Fugaku said walking out of his son's room.

After Fugaku left the room Sasuke started to cry a little closing his bedroom door walked to his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. It was on the left side of the bed near where the dresser was at. Sasuke walked into the bathroom started to take his shower.

* * *

Itachi was sitting next to Kyuubi in his lover's parents house, the red head's parents and little brother was not home so they had some alone time. Kyuubi took both of Itachi's hands into his kissing the knuckle's on the hands.

Itachi laughed at was he was seeing. "I thought I was here to make it official that we are a couple?" the older raven asked the other man next to him who was still holding his hands.

Kyuubi laughed at the comment made by his new lover. "Yes I did." The red head said with his smile back on his face, moving one hand from Itachi's hands to grab the raven's chin for a passionate kiss on the lips.

Itachi kissed the other man back with just much passion he was getting, they kept on kissing until Naruto opened up the front door looking scared and freaked out. Kyuubi pulled away from the other man to yell at Naruto noticing something was wrong when he noticed the look on his face, he got off the couched walked up to his little brother pulling him to the couch where he sat him in-between him and Itachi.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kyuubi asked his little brother who turned his head to his right seeing Itachi was here too.

Naruto then turned his head to look at his brother. "Sasuke and I were lying in bed after we made loved, we fell a sleep then Sasuke parent's came home and caught us together…" Naruto said then stopped to catch his breath before speaking again. "Mr. Uchiha came into the room pulled me out of bed by my hair picking up my clothes throwing me out of the bedroom yelling at me to get out of the house." The blonde said to his brother knowing Itachi listened what he was saying about what happen to him and his younger brother Sasuke.

"WHAT…I told you to be careful you could go to jail for dating a minor!" Kyuubi yelled at his little brother who started to cry again.

Itachi watched Naruto started to shake looking at his lover not happy that he scared him like that. "It's not his felt my parents were supposed to be out all night." The oldest raven said to the other males in the room giving the red head a glare.

Kyuubi sighed. "Sorry Naruto I'm just worried you will get caught and put in jail for dating a minor." The red head said pulling the blonde boy into a hug.

"It's okay I understand…" Naruto said to his older brother, they pulled apart from the hug. "I'm just worried I will not get to see Sasuke again." The blonde said to the other males in the room.

Itachi and Kyuubi sighed knowing he would not get to see his lover anytime soon. "I need to get home to make sure Sasuke is okay…" Itachi said looking at Naruto before getting off the couch. "I will see what I can do so you two can see each other." The older raven said walking to the door.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Itachi." the blonde said with his smile still on his face.

Kyuubi got off the couch walked up to his lover pulled Itachi in for a passionate kiss on the lips, when the pulled back to get some air Itachi had a smile on his face. "See you two later bye." Itachi said before opening the door.

"Bye." Said Kyuubi, and Naruto at the same time.

Itachi walked out of the house closing the door, he walked up to his car to head home. The older raven started up his car started drive out of the drive way.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom attached to his bedroom with clean clothes on, the youngest raven sighed looking at the clock knowing he had to go down stairs soon before his father came up to his room to find out what was taking him so long. Sasuke walked out of his bedroom walking down the hallway until he came to the stair case walking down the stair case seeing his father was in the living room reading a news paper while he waited for his son to come down.

Fugaku looked up when he heard his son walking down the stairs, Sasuke got to the end of the stair case walking up to his father with sadness in his eyes.

Fugaku sighed knowing what was making him sad. "Sasuke you know it's for the best." Mr. Uchiha said putting down his news paper standing up walking up to his youngest son when the front door started to open. Fugaku and Sasuke looked over seeing it was Itachi coming in.

"Itachi your late home, that is not like you." Fugaku said looking at his oldest son, hoping he has a reason why.

"I was at the library doing my studies; I would've called if I was going to be late for dinner." Itachi said to his father his half lie.

"You made it in time for dinner." Fugaku said walking out of the living room to the kitchen leaving his son's in the living room alone.

Itachi walked up to his brother pulling into a hug. "I know what happened." The older brother said still hugging his brother before letting him go.

Sasuke looked at his brother in shock. "I will explain later after dinner." Itachi said before walking out of the living room to the kitchen.

Sasuke fallowed his brother to the kitchen where he sees his mother putting the last dish on the table.

* * *

After dinner Sasuke and Itachi went up stairs to Itachi's room to talk, the older raven closed the door to his bedroom so he and his little brother could talk.

"Sasuke I was at Kyuubi's and Naruto's house when Naruto came home." Itachi said explaining how he knows.

"Is he okay?" Sasuke asked moving to sit on the bed that was on the left side of the bedroom walls.

"Yes he is okay he is just more worried about you." Itachi said walking up to sit next to his brother on his bed.

Sasuke started to cry a little. "I miss him already dad won't let me see him again." The youngest raven said with tears coming down his cheeks.

Itachi sighed pulling his little brother in for a hug comforting him the best he could. "Don't worry I will find away so you can see him." the older raven said to into his brothers ear.

Sasuke tears started to stop. "Really?" the youngest raven asked.

"Yes really." Itachi said keeping his little brother in the hug.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, Naruto and Sasuke will see each other again plus a lemon in the next chapter. Would you like to see a lemon with Kyuubi and Itachi in the next chapter? If you want to see KyuuIta lemons in the next chapter please tell me.


	3. brother's Help

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Authors note: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, now here it is enjoy.

Summary: Naruto came over to see his lover Sasuke while the raven's parents were out. What will happen when Fugaku finds out? Read and find out. NaruSasu/SasuNaru KyuuIta

Over Protective Father

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Three: Brothers Help

"Yes really." Itachi said keeping his little brother in the hug.

Itachi sighed pulling his little brother in for a hug comforting him the best he could.

"Don't worry I will find away so you can see him." the older raven said to into his brothers ear.

Sasuke tears started to stop. "Really?" the youngest raven asked.

"Yes really." Itachi said keeping his little brother in the hug.

Sasuke smiled up at his older brother knowing he had his back like he would to for him.

"Thank you Aniki." the youngest raven said with a smile finally on his face again.

"You're welcome Otouto." Itachi said with a real smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto was lying on the couch thinking of away he could see his lover again with out getting in trouble, the blond sat up when he heard someone walking into the looking room noticing it was only his older brother Kyuubi he sighed lying back down on his sides with the sadness look on his face that made him more of uke then a seme. Kyuubi looked at his little brother with worry eyes.

He walked up to the couch that held his brother, once he was there he said on the near Naruto's legs. This made Naruto look at his brother knowing he was sitting next to him now.

Kyuubi sighed looking at his brother. "I know you love Sasuke but maybe this is the best for you both." He said looking at his brother with worried eyes.

"How can you say that?" Naruto yelled looking at his brother in shock.

"How could I not say that, I'm worried you could go to jail for dating a minor." Kyuubi yelled at his brother.

"I can't leave Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I'm not telling you to leave him, I'm telling you to wait until he turns eighteen to have a relationship with him." the red head said. "I know that seems long since Sasuke is only sixteen, time will go fast." Kyuubi said putting his hand on the blond's shoulders.

"You don't understand I love him I can't wait that long." Naruto said looking at his brother.

"I do understand, you need to understand this is for the best." Kyuubi said looking at his brother.

"No I'm not going to stay away from the person who makes me happy." He yelled at his brother.

Kyuubi gave Naruto the glare. "I'm your brother and your guardian you have to do what I say." The red head yelled got up from the couch looked back at his brother. "You will thank me for this someday." He said walking out of the room; Naruto was glaring at him not happy.

Kyuubi pulled out his cell phone scrolled down to his boyfriend's cell number hit the call button waiting for Itachi to answer his cell. After three rings Itachi answered his cell.

"_Hello"_ Itachi said.

"Hello Itachi I need you to do something for me." Kyuubi said looking into the living room seeing his brother looking at him.

"_What is it you want me to do for you?"_ the raven said.

"I need you to make sure Sasuke stay's away from Naruto until he turns eighteen." The red head said looking away from his little brother who was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"_I don't know if I can do that I promised Sasuke I will help him see Naruto."_ Itachi said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't of promised him that, I think this is the best for them." He said hoping Itachi would do what he asked.

"_Fine but you will be the one to tell Sasuke."_ Itachi said in angry voice.

"That's fine I will tell." Kyuubi said happy Itachi will do what he asked.

"_Good see you tomorrow then, bye." _Itachi said hanging up not giving Kyuubi the chance to say bye.

Kyuubi hung up his phone looking at Naruto who was not glaring at him again, he sighed going up stairs to think of away to tell the youngest Uchiha the news.

To be continued in next chapter.

Sorry for the short chapter I felt this was where to end the chapter; I do hope to make that next one longer then this. What will Sasuke do when he finds out what Kyuubi did? Please review it will help to refuel my ideas for my stories.


End file.
